dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demeter
Demeter is the goddess of the harvest, fertility, and agriculture of the Greco-Roman Pantheon. She is also the goddess of seasons, the Earth, food, and nourishment. She was revered and worshipped by the Romans under the alias of Ceres. She first appeared in the story The Embers of Alaya, being the mother of one of the protagonists - Katarina Greengrass. Appearance Demeter is an extremely beautiful woman, with fair skin and a voluptuous figure. She has long honey-colored hair and orange eyes. Personality Demeter is a good-natured goddess with a caring and maternal nature. She is one of the deities who care about mankind, seeing the acts of taking care and protecting them as her divine duties. During her battle against Tlaltecuhtli, she said being the guardian of mankind and destroying Evil Gods such as her is one of the main duties of a real Mother Earth Goddess. However, her personality is said to be as unexpected and temperamental as the seasons. Demeter also cares a lot about her children, both immortal and demigod children alike. While she always rewards everyone who shows her kindness and respects (like Triptolemus and Metanira), she is extremely severe to those who disrespect her and the gods (like Erysichthon). History Demeter is one of the Elder Olympians - the Six Strongest Gods and Goddesses of the Greco-Roman Pantheon and is an immensely powerful goddess who had been active since the Age of Gods; alongside her brothers and sisters. Powers & Abilities As an Elder Olympian and the Olympian Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter is one of the most powerful deities of the Greco-Roman Pantheon. Due to her divine authority over agriculture and the harvest, she wields tremendous power over the forces of nature and can weave them to her will, from making vegetation springs forth from the ground, to punish those offended her with famine and hunger. As seasons also fall under her jurisdiction, she could manipulate the climate and state of the Earth as well. In the N.A.S.U Power Ranking System, Demeter is ranked as an EX-Ranked Deity-Class being. Immense Divine Power: Demeter is an immensely powerful goddess, on par with the Primordial Greek Goddess of the Earth Gaea in terms of strength. Her divinity is at a level where her emotions alone could influent the entire area surrounding her, causing tremendous nature phenomena with simple ease. She can radiate a potent green-and-brown aura that she can infuse with her weapons and attacks to raise their overall damage. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Like all other deities, she possesses the power of telekinesis - which allows her to control objects with only the forces of her mind. In Chapter XXX, she pinned the entire legions of Cyclops to the wall with just a single glance. *'Advanced Deus-Ergokinesis:' She can manipulate her divine energy, shaping it into various constructs such as swords and spears. In Chapter XXX, while fighting Typhon, she fired numerous arrays of concentrated divine power, destroying the entire Staten Island in the process. *'Power Bestowal:' She could grant various powers to individuals in the form of blessings, as long as these powers related to her domains. *'Deification:' She can turn mortals into minor gods, with their domains being parts of those within her jurisdiction. One of the prime examples for this was when she turned Triptolemus into a minor god as a reward for helping her find her daughter - Persephone. *'Astral Projection:' She can astral project herself, allows her to appear in multiple places at the same time. Immense Strength: Demeter is an immensely powerful goddess, being regarded as one of the most powerful Earth Deities in existence. Despite not being on the “Top 10 Strongest Being in the World” List, she is as strong as her brother Aidoneus and can fight against many lower to mid-tier beings on the List with little to no problems. She can lift over 500 tons of weight over her head single-handedly without any effort. Immense Durability: Demeter possesses an immense level of durability, capable of receiving A-Ranked attacks head-on and only received minor wounds. Master Magician: Demeter is a very in-depth magic-wielder, capable of casting various magic spells and rituals. In combat, she uses her magic in tandem with her chlorokinesis and geokinesis abilities. Master Swordswoman: Demeter is a master swordswoman, capable of fighting against war deities such as Ares and Athena without many problems. In Chapter XXX, it was revealed in a flashback that Demeter had taken on the role of the War Deity before Ares and Athena were born. Master Chef: Demeter is an excellent chef, knowing how to bake delicious bread and cookies. Advanced Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of agriculture, Demeter has divine authority and control over plants, capable of creating and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, etc. She can cause plants to grow, move, attack, or even mutate plants by rearranging the DNA structure. She can also revive withered or dead plants with just a touch. *'Plant Growth Acceleration:' She can accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature at a supernatural speed, grow to unusual sizes, and produce in abundance. She can cause plants to grow from seeds to mature plants in moments, causing them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside of the season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats. *'Floraportation:' She can teleport from using plants similar to how her brothers travel via air, vapor, and shadow. When she uses this ability, she is covered by a flurry of multicolor petals. *'Chlorokinetic Weaponry:' She can create various kinds of weaponry from plants, such as swords, whips, whips, etc. These weapons can be spawn from any surfaces she desires even if there are no earth and earthy materials available, such as the inside of a vehicle or the sides of a skyscraper. *'Karpoi Summoning:' She could create and summon to do her biddings, such as when she summoned the Karpos Applejack to help Percy navigated through the Sea of Trees. This ability, however, is lost when she is in her Roman form, as the Karpoi hate Ceres for cultivating them. Advanced Geokinesis: As the goddess of the earth, Demeter has divine authority over the earth, even on par with her grandmother - the Primordial Earth Goddess Gaea. She was able to slay the ancient Mesoamerican Earth Goddess Tlaltecuhtli, who was demanding blood sacrifices as retributions for conquering her domains. In Chapter XXX, it was revealed that during the entire Second Gigantomachia, she was keeping the Earth from aiding Gaea’s recovery. *'Avalanche Dragon:' She created a sentient Eastern dragon from earth and stone that is about the same size as an American football stadium. The dragon can breathe magma, and launch countless earth needles from its mouth, and can regenerate itself from the earth around it. The Dragon itself is an A-Ranked Divine Beast. *'Devouring Earth Jaws:' This is a technique she created after her battle with Tlaltecuhtli, inspired by her deceased enemy’s moves. She created enormous jaws hidden within the Earth’s surface that would devour every single being near them. In Chapter XXX, after tricking most of the Maztec deities out of their points of worship, she led them toward one of her pre-existed Jaws, which later on, ground them up into giant piles of mixed flesh and ichor. Advanced Fertility Manipulation: As the goddess of fertility, Demeter has the power to control fertility - the natural capability for living beings to reproduce or grow. She could grant or enhance the fertility of the earth, turn barren plains into fertile fields, encourage orchards to bear fruits, and flowers to bloom. *'Infertility Inducement:' She can render things infertile, making them unable to reproduce or grow. She could create country-wide famine, and make living beings sterile, thus making them unable to naturally reproduce. During her search for Persephone, she permitted the crops of Eleusis to continue growing even when she rendered the rest of Ancient Greek barren and fertile. Advanced Thermokinesis: Demeter has divine authority and control over the temperatures of the atmosphere, which are also the basis of her control over the seasons. She could heat her sword to the point it could cut through all obstacles in her paths. In Chapter XXX, she raised the temperature of Pennsylvania to the point where every single river and lake in the area evaporates. *'Epochíkinesis:' As the goddess of seasons, she has a divine authority and control over the seasons, such as annually transforming spring into winter (when her daughter is with Aidoneus), and vice versa (when her daughter returns) in the entire Mediterranean regions, as well as maintaining the cycle of the seasons in all the Olympian colonies. *'Atmokinesis:' She has the power to create, shape, and manipulate the weather to a certain extent, such as creating rain or sunny day, to even causing weather catastrophes such as floods and hurricanes. While her control over the weather while is above the minor weather deities, it is still inferior to major weather deities such as Zeus and Indra. Advanced Trofikinesis: As the goddess of nourishment, Demeter has divine authority and control over all kinds of nourishment. In Chapter XXX, she conjured up a feast for Team Delta as a celebration for their victory. *'Gluttony Inducement:' She had the power to induce excessive gluttony in others, rendering them unable to focus on anything else than fulfilling their hunger and thirst. In the myth of Erysichthon, she cursed such character to suffer and eventually die an excruciating death from insatiable hunger. Shapeshifting: Although she doesn’t use her powers as often as her younger brothers, Demeter is skilled in the arts of shapeshifting, capable of transforming and reshaping the form of her own body. While trying to escape the advances of her brothers Zeus and Poseidon, she transformed into a snake and a mare respectively. Invulnerability: Demeter is impervious to all mortal weapons as only supernatural weaponry is capable of affecting her. *'Immunity:' She is immune to most poisons and curses, and all forms of diseases due to her divinity. She is, however, susceptible to immensely powerful poisons of supernatural origins such as Hydra's Venom or Echidna's Brood. *'Immortality:' As a Pagan deity, she can live indefinitely unless she is faded. Even when her mortal form is destroyed, she can just reincarnate into another body as long as she still has enough divine power. *'Advanced Generation:' She can regenerate every single part of her body down to every single cell in mere minutes, making it nearly impossible to cause permanent harm to her. Flight: Demeter can fly using magic, without the need for wings. Equipment Themosphoros: Themosphoros is Demeter’s Symbol of Power, symbolizing the great and destructive power of nature itself. It is a harpe - a type of Greek curved-blade sword - made from Imperial Gold and Enochian Metals. It allows her to have a near-absolute control of the earth and nature itself, on par with the Protogenoi of Nature herself. Because of this sword, Demeter is also referred to as Demeter Khrysaoros, or “Demeter of the golden sword”. Arion: Arion is the immortal son of Demeter and Poseidon, and has the form of a giant stallion. He is an immensely fast horse, on par with Sleipnir of Norse myths or Uchchaihshravas of Hindu myths, and capable of running on any surfaces at a speed that broke the sound barrier. She often rides on his back into battle. He is currently in a Pact with Hazel Levesque. Trivia *Demeter’s appearance is based on the character of the same name from Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka. *Her name possibly means "Mother-Earth" or "Earth-Mother". *Demeter is the only Elder Olympian goddess to have demigod children of her own. *Ceres, a dwarf planet in the asteroid belt (located between Mars and Jupiter), is named after Demeter's Roman aspect. *1108 Demeter, a main-belt asteroid 26km in diameter, is named after her. *After the Pact of the Olympian Trinity of Kings had been made, Demeter became the only child of Kronos and Rhea allowed to have demigod children. *She has an obsessive love toward cereal, which was named after her Roman counterpart, Ceres. *Her Roman form Ceres is depicted on the Seal of New Jersey as a symbol of prosperity. *The Cerealia festival was celebrated by the Romans on April 12th in honor of her Roman aspect -Ceres and was connected with the growth of corn. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Mythological Figures Category:Fanon Gods Category:Originverse